1979 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season (Harvey)
Note: This season is based on my own thought. Therefore, this season and all other WMHB seasons are not based on the actual season. You can edit this page and any of the other articles featured here, just as long as it expands on the article. ---- The 1979 Atlantic hurricane season was the first season to include both male and female names, as well as the modern six-year rotating lists of tropical cyclone names. It officially began on June 1. The season officially began on June 1, and ended on November 30. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. This season saw slightly above-average activity, with twelve named stormed reaching tropical storm intensity; one was subtropical. Seven of these, including the subtropical storm, intensified into hurricanes, with five of these further strengthening into hurricanes. This season had the most major hurricanes since 1969. The most intense storm was Hurricane Elena, a Cape Verde hurricane which threatened the Caribbean Islands before shifting northwards before making landfall. It still caused moderate damage in the area. Later, Hurricane Frederic caused notable flooding in southeastern Texas when it hit the state as a Category 4 hurricane. Hurricane Gloria formed not long after Frederic did, and hit many islands in the Greater Antilles as a Category 4 hurricane, before striking the Florida Panhandle as a Category 5 hurricane. Finally, Hurricane Juan caused moderate flooding as a tropical storm as it traversed through Central America, degenerated on the Yucatan Peninsula, then regenerated in the Gulf of Mexico where it rapidly intensified and made landfall on the Florida Panhandle, worsening conditions in areas already hit by Hurricane Gloria earlier. All in all, it was a destructive and deadly hurricane season; it caused $9.6 billion USD in damages and 472 deaths. Seasonal summary Systems Tropical Storm Ana *Damages: $51 million *Deaths: 48 Hurricane Bob *Damages: $22 million *Deaths: 3 Hurricane Claudette *Damages: $897 million *Deaths: 7 Tropical Storm David *Damages: None *Deaths: None Hurricane Elena *Damages: $270 million *Deaths: 11 Hurricane Frederic *Damages: $1.8 billion *Deaths: 31 Hurricane Gloria *Damages: $4.77 billion *Deaths: 311 Tropical Depression Eight *Damages: Minimal *Deaths: None Hurricane Henri *Damages: None *Deaths: None Tropical Storm Isabel *Damages: $2 million *Deaths: 4 Hurricane Juan *Damages: $1.8 billion *Deaths: 57 Subtropical Storm One *Damages: None *Deaths: None Tropical Storm Kate *Damages: None *Deaths: None Storm names Since 1953, the NHC and National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) used a naming list that contained only female names. Throughout the years, feminist groups criticized this practice. However, in May 1978, NOAA administrator Richard A. Frank announced by a list with male and female names would be used in the eastern Pacific Ocean that year and in the Atlantic by 1979, after submitting a proposal to the World Meteorological Organization. Initially, male names were scheduled to be introduced in the 1981 season. Storms were named Ana, Bob, Claudette, David, Frederic, Gloria, Henri, Isabel, Juan, and Kate for the first (and only, in the cases of Frederic and Gloria) time in 1979. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 1985 season. Names that were not assigned are marked in . 'Retirement' In the spring of 1980, at the 2nd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Frederic and Gloria from its rotating name lists due to the deaths and damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Fabian and Grace for the 1985 season, respectively. Category:Harvey's Atlantic WMHB seasons Category:Harvey's WMHB seasons